


Let me take your breath away

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [3]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is Bad, Wordcount: 100-2.000, somewhat at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Delta heard the way Sinclair sounded when the train cart was running out of air & he decided he liked that, he wanted to hear more of that.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Booker_DeFuck's One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Let me take your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent is there cause Gus didn't get to verbally say yes since they went at it so fast, but he's very much down with it & had enjoyed it.

_“Pump control oughtta... Be in the back. One thing though... once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park... We’ve got a tiny window of opportunity to get you inside. I don’t have much air left in here, but I’ll hang in there... Make sure you’re ready before you throw that switch.”_

Delta felt something deep inside of him steer at the breathless way Augustus sounded over the radio. This steering was a completely new thing to him. It wasn’t the warm love he felt for Eleanor or the Little Sisters. It wasn’t the sharp anger whenever Lamb interrupted him or he was attacked by her minions. This was a feeling that gripped him & squeezed the breath from his lungs, causing heat to pool in the bottom of his stomach.

As Lamb’s voice came over the intercom again, thrusting Delta out of the pleasant heat that his body started being overwhelmed with, Delta let out an angry roar, flipping the switch & running. He paid no heed to the city that collapsed around him, or how the woman that caused its rebirth & immanent destruction kept on droning on. All Delta could thing about was the heat & the man that was still in the train cart, while he should have been by Delta, whispering with that honey sweet voice in his ear, his small body pinned down beneath the mountain of muscle that was Delta.

The Big Daddy wasn’t sure where these thoughts where coming from, or why they were showing up _now_ of all times, but he couldn’t think about it long as he burst into Dionysus Park, ignoring the splicers & Lamb, ignoring even Poole waiting for him in the train station as he rushed past the security booth & into the train.

“Chief what the hell! You ran over here like the devil himself was chasin’ ya!” Augustus was still panting slightly when Delta finally reached him, his tie discarded on a table & the top button of his shirt undone, no doubt to give him some extra breathing room. Delta didn’t like that.

He lunged forward, caging Augustus against a wall with his arms, panting heavily as he stared down at the dishevelled man below him. Hands grasped t Augustus’ shirt & pants, pulling & tearing, determined to get to him, to take him, as the heat in Delta’s stomach begun to grow again.

“Woah, woah, there! Sport, what are you doin’?” Augustus tried to fight the hands grasping at him, but Delta was insistent. He needed him naked _now._ And when he had accomplished that, he let his eyes roam over the body of his companion, making him shiver.

“Fuck, kid. What the hell?” Delta grasped him round the middle, feeling the other shiver under his grip. Rapture _was_ a rather cold place, even Delta occasionally felt it despite the thick leather that clad his body. But that was ok, he’d help Augustus warm up.

The arms around Augustus’ middle moved lower, & lower, pulling him closer until they were flush together & Delta felt some sort of pressure on his lower middle, which sent a spike of pleasure through his body. He angled his head downwards when Augustus gasped.

“Damn, you’re hard as a rock, kid. Alright, slow down a moment. Ain’t a chance you’re takin’ me like this," Augustus pulled back, diving into a suitcase in search of lube while mumbling under his nose, "Horny Big Daddies. Who would've thought?" Delta didn’t quite understand, but for the moment let the man lead, too busy with trying to figure out how to get to his straining erection that had properly woken up when Delta had pressed it against Augustus’ hip. He eventually found a zipper, & his dick sprang out, as thick as Augustus’ arm, & veiny. Delta felt a spark of pride in his chest when his companion began ogling him shamelessly, three fingers already pressed into his own ass.

“Can’t believe I’m abouta bed a Big Daddy.” He mumbled, hopping onto a table in the corner & laying back on it, but not before shooting Delta a sultry look & beckoning him closer. Delta, like always, followed the direction, wrapping his hands around Augustus’ thick thighs & spreading his legs. He looked hungrily at the man’s face as he slid into his awaiting ass, getting a shriek from the businessman as he was filled.

“S....shit, kid! I didn’t think you’d be _that_ big.” The breathless gasps Delta got as he began to roll his hips had the same effect on him as they had back in Siren Alley, but he felt greedy, knowing that Augustus agreed to this without a word against it. He was planning on getting more, & more. He started to properly thrust, reaching in as far as he could, & any more words Augustus could have had for him where lost behind the moans & whines.

Delta rammed into Augustus’ ass like an angry bull, getting shrill whines as rewards from the man spread out underneath him. He didn’t know what was so amazing about it, but Delta had never felt feelings like this before, sandwiched between Augustus’ legs & staring down at his companion as he was unravelled from the pleasure. His eyes had gone cross-eyed, his pretty, plush lips had fallen agape & he was clutching onto Delta with both hands, digging his fingers into the leather of the diving suit. ‘I think I’m in love’, he thought to himself.

Then came the best part, as Delta saw Augustus’ little prick gave a squirt of pre-cum & Delta realised he was close to coming, although only vaguely remembering what that meant. Delta wrapped his hands around Augustus' neck, taking a moment to marvel at the soft, dark skin under his gloved fingers. Then he squeezed, & his companion began to thrash. Augustus’ eyes bulged out of his skull as he gasped for breath, face turning a curious shade of red as meek whines fell from his purpling lips. For the first time during their moment of pleasure, Delta let out his own moan, still thrusting into the man underneath him. Augustus sounded so beautiful like this, Delta decided. He liked this as much as he liked when Augustus spoke to him, calling him chief & sport. And he looked beautiful too, spread out under Delta, grasping at his arms as his face slowly took on a purpler tinge, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Delta came with a whale-like noise, his cum spilling out in rivulets as he pulled out of Augustus, who’s own seed was now spilled across his belly. Delta also let go of his neck, & he was panting again, bruises already forming under his chin. His face was streaked with tears & he had started drooling at some point from the lack of air, but Delta thought he looked beautiful still. The giant decided to pick his little lover up, cradling him to his chest as Augustus came down from the post-sex high.

“Oh gash. Hah. Kid, you a mind-reader or somethin’? Cause that was every single one of my dirty dreams shoved together.” Delta groaned slightly again at how breathless Augustus sounded. But this time, it was because of him, & Delta was proud for that.


End file.
